bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bungo Stray Dogs (Anime)
is the anime adaptation of Bungo Stray Dogs. It is produced by Studio BONES Bungō Stray Dogs Gets Anime Adaptation at Studio Bones. Anime News Network. and has premiered on Tokyo MX and other TV networks. Takuya Igarashi was hired as the director and Yoji Enokido as the screenwriter (the same duo that worked on Ouran High School Host Club and Star Driver). GRANRODEO performed the anime's opening theme, titled "Trash Candy", Granrodeo Performs Bungō Stray Dogs Opening Theme Song. Anime News Network. and Luck Life performed the anime's ending theme, titled "Namae wo Yobu yo" ((名前を呼ぶよ, I'll call your name).Luck Life Performs Bungō Stray Dogs Anime's Ending Theme. Anime News Network. The series was split into two halves: the first half, containing twelve episodes, premiered on 7 April 2016 and ended on 23 June 2016,"Bungo Stray Dogs Anime's 2nd Video, April 6 Debut, Split-Season Plans Revealed". Anime News Network. being broadcast on Tokyo MX, Teletama, Chiba TV, tvk, GBS (Gifu Broadcasting), Mie TV, SUN, TVQ Kyushu, and BS11. Japanese Broadcast Details Announced for "Bungo Stray Dogs". Crunchyroll. The second half, also containing twelve episodes, premiered on 6 October 2016 and ended on 22 December 2016.Bungō Stray Dogs Anime's 2nd Half Premieres on October 5. Anime News Network. The series has been licensed for streaming by Crunchyroll. Crunchyroll to Stream Bungo Stray Dogs Anime. Anime News Network. As for the second half, SCREEN mode sung the opening theme titled "Reason Living" while Luck Life once again sung the ending theme titled "Kaze ga Fuku Machi" (風が吹く街, lit. "The city where the wind blows"). On 21 July 2018, it was announced that the series would receive a third season.Bungo Stray Dogs Anime Gets 3rd Season. Anime News Network. The third season premiered from 12 April 2019 and ended on 28 June 2019, being broadcast on Tokyo MX, TVA, KBS, SUN, BS11, and Wowow. Bungo Stray Dogs Anime's 3rd Season Previewed in Promo Video. Anime News Network. Granrodeo performed the third seasons' opening theme "Setsuna no Ai" (セツナの愛 lit. "A moment's love") and Luck Life performed the third season's ending theme "Lily". Bungo Stray Dogs 3rd Season Anime Reveals Visual, Song Artists, April Premiere. Anime News Network. Japanese Cast *Yūto Uemura as Nakajima Atsushi *Mamoru Miyano as Dazai Osamu *Kenshō Ono as Akutagawa Ryunosuke *Yoshimasa Hosoya as Kunikida Doppo *Hiroshi Kamiya as Ranpo Edogawa *Toshiyuki Toyonaga as Tanizaki Junichirou *Yū Shimamura as Yosano Akiko *Hiroyuki Kagura as Miyazawa Kenji *Chiaki Omigawa as Tanizaki Naomi *Kisho Taniyama as Nakahara Chuya English Cast *Max Mittelman as Nakajima Atsushi *Kaiji Tang as Dazai Osamu *Brian Beacock as Akutagawa Ryunosuke *Patrick Seitz as Kunikida Doppo *Vic Mignogna as Ranpo Edogawa *Spike Spencer as Tanizaki Junichirou *Erica Lindbeck as Yosano Akiko *Lucien Dodge as Miyazawa Kenji *Nicolas Roye as Nakahara Chuya Seasons and Episodes Music Season 1 * Opening Theme: 「TRASH CANDY」 by GRANRODEO * Ending Theme: 「Namae wo Yobu yo (名前を呼ぶよ) 」 by Luck Life Season 2 * Opening Theme: 「Reason Living 」 by SCREEN MODE * Ending Theme: 「Kaze ga Fuku Machi (風が吹く街) 」 by Luck Life Season 3 * Opening Theme: 「Setsuna no Ai (セツナの愛) 」 by GRANRODEO * Ending Theme: 「Lily 」 by Luck Life Movies * Bungo Stray Dogs: DEAD APPLE OVA * Bungo Stray Dogs: Hitori Ayumu Gallery Anime Character Designs Atsushi Nakajima Anime Character Design.png|Atsushi Nakajima Character Design Osamu Dazai Anime Character Design.png|Osamu Dazai Anime Character Design Doppo Kunikida Anime Character Design.png|Doppo Kunikida Anime Character Design Ranpo Edogawa Anime Character Design.png|Ranpo Edogawa Anime Character Design Kenji Miyazawa Anime Character Design.png|Kenji Miyazawa Anime Character Design Akiko Yosano Anime Character Design.png|Akiko Yosano Anime Character Design Junichiro Tanizaki Anime Character Design.png|Junichiro Tanizaki Anime Character Design Naomi Tanizaki Anime Character Design.png|Naomi Tanizaki Anime Character Design Yukichi Fukuzawa Anime Character Design.png|Yukichi Fukuzawa Anime Character Design Kyouka Izumi Anime Character Design.png|Kyoka Izumi Anime Character Design Ogai Mori Anime Character Design.png|Ogai Mori Anime Character Design Ryunosuke Akutagawa Anime Character Design.png|Ryunosuke Akutagawa Anime Character Design Chuuya Nakahara Anime Character Design.png|Chuya Nakahara Anime Character Design Ichiyo Higuchi Anime Character Design.png|Ichiyo Higuchi Anime Character Design Michizo Tachihara Anime Character Design.png|Michizo Tachihara Anime Character Design Motojiro Kajii Anime Character Design.png|Motojiro Kajii Anime Character Design Ryuro Hirotsu Anime Character Design.png|Ryuro Hirotsu Anime Character Design Gin Akutagawa Anime Character Design.png|Gin Akutagawa Anime Character Design Elise Anime Character Design.png|Elise Anime Character Design Koyo Ozaki Anime Character Design.png|Koyo Ozaki Anime Character Design Kyusaku Yumeno Anime Character Design.png|Yumeno Kyusaku Anime Character Design Francis Fitzgerald Anime Character Design.png|Francis Fitzgerald Anime Character Design Lucy Montgomery Anime Character Design.png|Lucy Montgomery Anime Character Design John Steinbeck Anime Character Design.png|John Steinbeck Anime Character Design Howard Lovecraft Anime Character Design.png|Howard Lovecraft Anime Character Design Nathaniel Hawthorne Anime Character Design.png|Nathaniel Hawthorne Anime Character Design Margaret Mitchell Anime Character Design.png|Margaret Mitchell Anime Character Design Edgar Allan Poe Anime Character Design.png|Edgar Allan Poe Anime Character Design Mark Twain Anime Character Design.png|Mark Twain Anime Character Design Herman Melville Anime Character Design.png|Herman Melville Anime Character Design Louisa May Alcott Anime Character Design.png|Louisa May Alcott Anime Character Design Sakunosuke Oda Anime Character Design.png|Sakunosuke Oda Anime Character Design André Gide Anime Character Design.png|André Gide Anime Character Design Ango Sakaguchi Anime Character Design.png|Ango Sakaguchi Anime Character Design Nobuko Sasaki Anime Character Design.png|Nobuko Sasaki Anime Character Design Rokuzo Taguchi Anime Character Design.png|Rokuzo Taguchi Anime Character Design Ace Anime Character Design.png|Ace Anime Character Design Katai Tayama Anime Character Design.png|Katai Tayama Anime Character Design Karma Anime Character Design.png|Karma Anime Character Design Osamu Dazai (Dark Era) Anime Character Design.png|Osamu Dazai (Dark Era) Anime Character Design Osamu Dazai (Fifteen) Anime Character Design.png|Osamu Dazai (Fifteen) Anime Character Design (without coat) Chuya Nakahara (Fifteen) Anime Character Design.png|Chuuya Nakahara (Fifteen) Anime Character Design Younger Yukichi Fukuzawa Anime Character Design.png|Younger Yukichi Fukuzawa Younger Ogai Mori Anime Character Design.png|Younger Ogai Mori Yuan Anime Character Design.png|Yuan Anime Character Design Shirase Anime Character Design.png|Shirase Anime Character Design Arthur Rimbaud Anime Character Design.png|Arthur Rimbaud Anime Character Design Ivan Goncharov Anime Character Design.png|Ivan Goncharov Anime Character Design T. J. Eckleburg Anime Character Design.png|T. J. Eckleburg Anime Character Design Younger Kyusaku Yumeno Anime Character Design.png|Younger Kyusaku Yumeno Anime Character Design Gin Akutagawa (Civilian) Anime Character Design.png|Gin Akutagawa (Civilian) Anime Character Design Natsume Sōseki Anime Character Design.png|Natsume Sōseki Anime Character Design Kyouka's Father Anime Character Design.png|Kyouka's Father Anime Character Design Kyouka's Mother Anime Character Design.png|Kyouka's Mother Anime Character Design The Park's Boss Anime Character Design.png|The Park's Boss Anime Character Design Promotional Videos TVアニメ「文豪ストレイドッグス」PV第1弾|Season 1 PV 1 Trailer TVアニメ「文豪ストレイドッグス」PV第2弾|Season 1 PV 2 Trailer TVアニメ「文豪ストレイドッグス」PV第3弾|Season 2 PV Trailer ＴＶアニメ『文豪ストレイドッグス』第3シーズンPV|Season 3 PV Trailer Reception The anime series and its film have been popular, appearing in multiple polls, involving its style, cosplay among others.Japan Ranks Spring 2019 TV Anime By Popularity. Otaku USA. Atomix listed it as the fifth-best anime from 2016, praising its premise, designs and references to writers.LAS IMPERDIBLES SERIES ANIME DE 2016. Atomix. In the Newtype Anime Awards 2016-2017 at the Machi Asobi Vol. 19 event, the anime series took the second place in "Best television series" behind Fate/Apocrypha.Fate/Apocrypha, Sword Art Online Movie Win Top Newtype Anime Awards. Anime News Network. The home media releases of the series were also popular in Japan, achieving good sales.Japan's Animation Blu-ray Disc Ranking, June 20-26. Anime News Network. Japan's Animation DVD Ranking, July 11-17. Anime News Network. Japan's Animation DVD Ranking, August 1-7. Anime News Network. The film Dead Apple was also the winner of "Newtype's "Theatrical Film Award" in 2018.Idolm@ster SideM, Bungo Stray Dogs Film Win Top Newtype Anime Awards. Anime News Network. In 2019, the series once again took second place in the best television series award behind Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba in the same magazine's awards.Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba, Promare Anime Win Top Newtype Anime Awards. Anime News Network. External Links *Official Anime Site *Official Twitter References Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime